Jigoku Sky
by ServerK
Summary: El reino de Hawari ha sido arrasado por completo, quedando solo dos supervivientes deseosos de venganza contra el Imperio Demoniaco. Sin embargo, la emperatriz de dicho reino ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y el caos domina los asuntos internos del reino de Vytre, capital del viento sagrado. ¿Dónde quedó la esperanza en este mundo? [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Jigoku Sky

Cap. 1: Welcome to Hell

Multitud de cadáveres decoraban el suelo, chamuscado por el paso de las llamas azules del Imperio Demoniaco, las cuales arrasaron a sus adversarios sin que estos pudieran reaccionar a tiempo. El reino de Hawari cayó derrotado sin dificultad, proporcionando otra victoria a los actuales aliados de los demonios, el reino de Vytre, capital del viento celestial.

 **Reino de Vytre**

El capitán de la Guardia Celestial, Kazemaru Ichirouta, iba en dirección a la habitación del joven rey de Vytre, Nissen. El rey apenas tenía 14 años y ya gobernaba el reino más prestigioso de toda la nación, pero por otra parte, para Ichirouta no era más que un crío infantil que te le había tomado un cariño más allá de lo normal.

Ya casi se encontraba a la entrada de la habitación cuando una de las sirvientas de la hermana del rey, Erika, lo detuvo.

" **¿Aki? ¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó con tranquilidad el peliazul.**

" **¿Cómo que qué ocurre? ¡Habéis ayudado a esos demonios a destruir Hawari! ¡Sólo provocareis guerras**!" La chica estaba exasperada, apenas se había escabullido de su puesto para hablar con Kazemaru, jugándose su puesto y la reputación de su familia.

" **Sí, lo sé… Pero debo seguir las órdenes que se me indiquen…"** Suspiró apartando la mirada. No quería encontrarse con los ojos de su vieja amiga, que ahora le replicaba con toda la razón del mundo las monstruosidades que había cometido al seguir las órdenes de su egoísta soberano. **"Lo siento Aki, pero tengo prisa, si no te importa debo irme"** El peliazul apartó a un lado a la chica, abriéndose paso hacia la habitación de Nissen.

" **Tú no eras así…"** Soltó en un último suspiro la joven sirvienta, desesperada por el comportamiento de su 'amigo' volviendo a su puesto antes de que ocurriera algo peor para ella.

Al llegar a los aposentos reales de Nissen, decorados con dos grandes dragones color jade a ambos lados de la puerta gigantesca que daba entrada al lugar más protegido del palacio real, vio cómo los dos guardias que vigilaban allí murmuraban sobre algo cuando no miraba, pero callaban cuando este se acercaba.

" **¿Ocurre algo?"** Preguntó mandándoles una mirada fría que hizo que un escalofrío les recorriera la espalda.

" **N-No, mi capitán. ¿El rey lo llama de nuevo?"** Cuestionó aún temiendo por su cargo en la Guardia.

" **Sí, dejadme pasar"** Afirmó sin cambiar el tono de voz. Le ponía de los nervios tener que acudir solo a los aposentos del rey, porque ya sabía lo que le esperaba al entrar.

" **Sí, mi capitán"** Se hicieron a los lados y dejaron pasar al ojiavellana, mirando disimuladamente el atuendo que solía llevar, ya que el rey se lo hacía poner, sólo para verlo vestido de esa manera tan… _provocativa._

Por fin entró donde se encontraba el joven rey. Era un chico de aspecto infantil pero atractivo: su cabello era de un azul verdoso tirando a color jade y le llegaba hasta los hombros, un mechón blanco acompañaba su flequillo, que cubría su ojo derecho. Tenía unos ojos color amarillo que transmitían una falsa inocencia que a saber cuándo perdió. No era muy alto y era de constitución delgada, cosa que aprovechaba para vestirse como una muñeca muy delicada, solo que con pantalones cortos repletos de bordados que daban a entender la clase social del pelijade.

" **¿Me llamaba, señor**?" Casi no pudo pestañear cuando el pelijade se lanzó a sus brazos, nada más cerrar la puerta tras de él.

" **Kaze, te echaba de menos…~"** Soltó en un suspiro mientras conducía al peliazul a su cama. **"Hmm… Hueles tan bien~"** Se separó del mayor, quien no había dicho nada más desde que se lanzó a abrazarle y se sentó sobre su vientre. **"Hehe… Estás tan precioso con este nuevo uniforme…"** Se dijo más a sí mismo que al otro mientras admiraba el traje que en su momento mandó al mejor costurero crear exclusivamente para el capitán de la Guardia Celestial. Consistía en una armadura más ligera para facilitar y mejorar la velocidad que el peliazul poseía, solo que esta solo cubría la zona superior del pecho, por encima del estómago y que dejaba ver todo el vientre; unos escarpes también fabricados con metales ligeros que cubrían hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas y guanteletes que llegaban desde los hombros hasta los nudillos. Por debajo de la armadura las medias que cubrían hasta la mitad de los muslos y guantes de tela fina pero elástica que cubrían las manos, menos las puntas de los dedos. El costurero añadió tela también para cubrir el vientre, pero Nissen se encargó de quitarla, para ver más de _su_ capitán. Una vez haber examinado por completo al mayor, comenzó a rozar sus labios con los del contrario, sintiendo bien su cálida respiración y el muy sutil roce de sus narices. **"¿Pasa algo, Kaze?"** Preguntó sin separarse de él.

" **No, nada…"** Miró hacia otro lado, evitando que el joven pudiera terminar de juntar sus labios. El pelijade notó el gesto de Kazemaru y lo tomó del mentón para que volviera a mirarlo a los ojos.

" **Vamos~ No seas aburrido"** Y dicho esto comenzó a pasar las manos por debajo de la ropa del peliazul sin que este lo detuviera. Después de la interrupción por fin posó sus labios sobre los del otro, profundizando el beso a una velocidad sobrehumana. Mientras jugueteaba con la lengua de Kazemaru, lo iba desvistiendo con lentitud, aprovechando cada centímetro de él.

" **Ah…~"** Gimió el pelijade al sentir cómo había conseguido lograr que su capitán aceptara los toques y se uniera a ellos; le tomó de las caderas y lo recostó a su lado a la vez que le mordía con suavidad el lóbulo. **"Hmm~ Siempre te haces el duro al principio, Kaze… Y me encanta~"**

 **Reino de Hawari**

" **Desgraciados…"** Susurró con rabia uno de los soldados del reino de Hawari, Fudou Akio, al ver todo su reino arrasado por aquellos malditos demonios sin escrúpulos.

"…" Uno de sus compañeros, Endou Mamoru, simplemente no sabía qué hacer o responder. Todos sus seres queridos fueron devorados por el fuego del Imperio Demoniaco… Solo dos solitarias lágrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas demostraban la impotencia que sentía al ver el lugar en el que anteriormente se encontraba su hogar, y dentro su mujer, Natsumi. Apenas se casaron unos meses atrás…

" **Esto no quedará así…"** Fudou temblaba de la ira, apretando sus puños hasta quedar blancos de la presión. **"No… Hora de demostrarles de qué son capaces los dos únicos supervivientes de Hawari unidos…"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vaaaaale por fin pongo mis notitas ;3 Ayer no tenía tiempo qAq Bueno como sea, nada que decir, solo que es una nueva historia que me voy inventando sobre la marcha xD**

 **En fin los personajes de IE pertenecen a Level-5 y los de Elsword a... Elsword XD si alguien quiere ver los presonajes tal y como son que los busque en Google hombre ya XD En este fic por ahora me pertenecen Nissen y Erika. No aparecerán en mi perfil ya que no sé si los utilizaré más en un futuro.**

 **Sin más dilación, ¡el fic!**

* * *

Cap. 2: The other side

 **Reino de Kuugai**

" **¿Has oído lo que ha pasado en Hawari?"**

" **Sí, que horror… ¿Crees que vendrán aquí?**

" **Espero que no, nuestro ejército no podría con los demonios… Un reino entero destruido… ¿Qué clase de seres son?"**

En el reino de Kuugai ya se hablaba de la catástrofe de Hawari con libertad y temor, lo que hizo que llegara a oídos del consejero real, Fubuki Shirou.

Este se encontraba paseando por las calles del reino, intentando relajarse después de lo ocurrido, pero el único tema actual de charla era 'la tragedia de Hawari', tal y como la llamaron los habitantes. Descansó un rato en la plaza menos concurrida que encontró cerca, sentándose y olvidándose de las catástrofes que estaban por ocurrir que no dejaban de atormentarle. Así es, Fubuki Shirou, también conocido como _Viewer ,_ poseía el don de la clarividencia. En aquellos 5 reinos se encontraban 7 magos. 7 magos que decidirían el destino del mundo que conocían. Algunos buenos, algunos malos, algunos conocidos, otros desaparecidos. En un pasado convivían en un gremio común para mantener la paz, pero tras varios eventos de egoísmo, traición y desesperación, se separaron junto con la esperanza de los 5 reinos, que al no saber cómo reaccionar a ello se aliaron entre ellos. Unos antes del estallido entre el Reino Celestial y el Imperio Demoniaco, otros después. Fubuki se ocupaba de que la paz predominara en los reinos, pero se le tenía prohibido actuar directamente aun sabiendo lo que ocurriría. La impotencia se apoderó de él al ver cómo se separarían los 7 y no poder hacer nada para detenerlo. Así decidió unirse a la Corte del reino de Kuugai, capital de las nieves profundas, un lugar tranquilo, frío y hermoso a más no poder. En algún momento se encariñó con la gente del reino y se decidió a salvarles de la catástrofe que se acercaba: si no podía actuar de forma directa lo haría indirectamente.

Pasado un rato de paz y calma se levantó y se encaminó a la Corte. Sintió un escalofrío nada más cruzar el puente de piedra bajo los cerezos de pétalos blancos. Los cerezos significaban algo para él: algo nada bueno se acercaba. Sus músculos se tensaron y sus ojos se volvieron de un blanco puro como la nieve. Entonces lo vio. En ese mismo momento un gran vórtice se cernía sobre Vytre, negro y morado. Una energía maligna se aproximaba a la capital del viento.

" **¿Fubuki, estás bien?"** Aquella voz lo sacó de aquel estado de trance, causándole un repentino dolor de cabeza.

" **S-Sí, no te preocupes, Midorikawa…"** Este le miró incrédulo durante un momento, pero se relajó al ver que se recuperaba rápidamente.

" **Hmph, te creeré. ¿Otra visión de esas? ¿Qué has visto? ¿Al fin ganaré ese maldito premio al mejor actor que tanto se me ha resistido?"** Bromeó, pero inmediatamente después se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal cuando su amigo tenía esa cara de trastornado. **"¿Has visto algo muy malo? No me extrañaría después de lo que ocurrió en Hawari…"**

" **Algo horrible se avecina, pero no he podido verlo muy claro. No sólo eso, últimamente no dejo de ver tragedias por ocurrir y eso me preocupa. Este reino ha sido mi hogar desde hace mucho tiempo y no podría perdonar que ocurriera algo como en Hawari. Si hubiese hecho algo…"**

" **¡Fubuki Shirou! ¡Deja de torturarte mentalmente por eso! Acéptalo, te tocó el don que más impotencia provoca en una persona. Has aguantado cosas que algunos no podrían soportar y has ayudado a que un reino prosperara hasta convertirlo en lo que es."** Tomó una pausa antes de seguir hablando **"Sabes que el castigo por no cumplir tu norma es inhumano…"**

" **¿Se puede comparar un castigo al sufrimiento de gente que vive en la pobreza a causa de guerras cada día? Guerras que yo podría evitar si tan solo-"**

" **¡Shirou, espabila! ¿Tú y cuantos más? Tú solo no podrías hacer nada, y lo que hubiera ocurrido si hubieras hecho algo por tu cuenta al respecto tal vez no sería tan distinto a nuestra realidad"** Le cortó el peliverde, esperando algo de sentido común por parte del otro.

"… **Supongo que tienes razón"** Resopló el de cabellos plateados. **"Ahora será mejor que te deje, tengo que informar a la reina de esto"** Se despidió de Midorikawa y se fue, perdiéndose entre la gente de la calle unos metros más adelante.

" _ **Sólo espero que no nos involucre a los de Kuugai… La población está realmente inquieta"**_ Pensó para sí mismo antes de marcharse en dirección contraria a por donde se fue el consejero real.

 **Reino de Vytre**

El caos reinaba en Vytre: un gran vórtice se estaba formando sobre la capital. La gente no sabía qué hacer y los soldados no podían mantener la calma de la población ya que de hecho, no podían mantener ni la suya propia. Una parte intentaba frenar el avance de la espiral ónix inútilmente, mientras que otra corría a proteger al rey de cualquier accidente.

Tanto como Nissen como Ichirouta se sorprendieron por el revuelo que había afuera, por lo que se vistieron lo más rápido posible y salieron a ver qué ocurría, bajo los gritos de los guardias que insistían en que no se arriesgaran a salir hasta que todo hubiera pasado. Ignorando las órdenes llegaron al exterior del palacio: todo era un caos, con gente huyendo despavorida y soldados por aquí y allá.

" **¿Hmm? ¿Esto es todo? ¿Para esto tengo que dejar a medias mi** _ **juego**_ **con Kaze…?"** Resopló fastidiado. Realmente odiaba quedarse a medias cuando estaba disfrutando de su capitán. **"Me pregunto qué será esa cosa, de todas formas. ¡Parece divertido!"**

" **¿Q-Qué es esa cosa?"** Kazemaru no podía ocultar su asombro. ¿Cómo podía ese crío ser tan indiferente con algo así? **"¿Qué hacemos, mi señor?**

" **¡Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Nissen! Sólo tú puedes tutearme~"** Le regañó el pelijade **"Iremos a echar un vistazo más de cerca. Tengo curiosidad por ver qué es~"**

" **¡N-No puedo arriesgarte así! Mi s- Nissen"** Se corrigió sobre la marcha **"Iré yo delante. No puedo permitir que te pase nada, por el bien del reino"**

" **¿Sólo por el del reino?"** Le miró de forma traviesa y salió corriendo hacia el vórtice, dejando al peliazul atónito. Tardó en reaccionar unos segundos y salió corriendo tras su rey, dispuesto a protegerlo de aquel extraño portal.

Una vez lo alcanzó, vio cómo este miraba el vórtice entretenido, como si se tratara de un juguete en una tienda. Se asustaron cuando un ruido estremecedor salió del vórtice, provocando que Kazemaru abrazara a Nissen para protegerlo de lo que pudiera salir de aquella espiral negra con su cuerpo. Los gritos de los soldados dejaron de oírse temporalmente, debido al ruido del portal. De repente el ruido cesó, y una luz oscura como la noche misma cubrió el reino durante unos segundos. Tras la luz, salieron disparados del vórtice una niña, aparentaba unos 10 años, de cabello blanco largo y ondulado, ojos azul claro y con un vestido color azul marino y un hombre, bastante más alto, de cabello azul marino , ojos azul claro también y ropas similares a las de un mayordomo.

" **¿Hm…? ¿Qué ha pasado…?"** Se cuestionó la peliblanca limpiándose el polvo que cubría su ropa gracias a la caída.

" _ **¿C-Cómo han podido no hacerse daño después de esa caída…?"**_ Se preguntó mentalmente el capitán de la Guardia Celestial, al ver que ambos extranjeros se encontraban a la perfección. El vórtice desapareció nada más salir despedidos estos dos.

" **¿Quiénes sois? ¡Responded! ¡Os encontráis ante el rey de Vytre!"** Exigió Nissen sin una pizca de miedo en su voz. Le hizo una seña a Kazemaru para que no se preocupara.

" **¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Pero qué modales son esos!?"** Gritó la niña enfurecida, siendo sujetada por el hombre tras de ella para que no se abalanzara sobre ellos **"¡Un respeto, humanos! ¡Os encontráis ante la emperatriz del Imperio Demoniaco!"**

" **Lu, tranquilízate. Aún no sabemos cómo hemos llegado aquí. Además… Has vuelto a perder la forma de emperatriz"** Le habló con una calma inquietante el hombre.

" **¿Hm? ¿¡EEH!? ¡N-No puede ser! ¡C-Ciel! ¿Tienes idea de lo que ha ocurrido?"** El más alto negó con la cabeza **"¿¡Qué significa esto!?"**

Nissen miró con curiosidad al par de extraños con los que ahora tendrían que tratar. Miró a Kazemaru. El peliazul no había soltado prenda del asombro.

" **Tienes valor para cuestionarme, muchacha. Decidme, ¿cómo os llamáis?"**

" **Hehe… Conque nuestros nombres, ¿eh? ¡Ante ti tienes a Luciela R. Sourcream, emperatriz del Imperio Demoniaco!"** Gritó esta vez a pleno pulmón, de forma que todos la oyeran. Vytre se sumergió en un mar de murmullos y algún que otro grito de horror. **"¡Este de aquí es Ciel, mi sirviente!"**

 **"…"** El mayor parecía analizar con la mirada a Kazemaru, quien notó como lo observaba el ojiazul. Este sólo se sonrojó y apartó la mirada intentando disimularlo **.**

" _ **¿Q-Qué pasa con él…? N-No deja de mirarme… Es atractivo, pero- Espera, ¿¡cómo que atractivo!?"**_ Por primera vez en 12 años se sonrojó por alguien, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. _**"Pensaba que había perdido esa capacidad…"**_

" **¡Bien, Luciela y Ciel! ¡Desde ahora seréis mis sirvientes personales!"** Nadie se creía lo que decía el pelijade. ¿Dos extranjeros sirviendo el rey, así, por las buenas…?

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por hoy~~ Creo que podré actualizar casi cada día, ya que esta historia me gusta como está quedando, la verdad. Creo que no hay faltas de ortografía por ahí, y si es así, lo siento qAq mi cerebrito no puede estar a todo**

 **Si os ha gustado podeis comentarlo, eso me animaría mucho, pero lo dejo a elección de cada cual ;3 ¡Hasta el próximo cap!**


End file.
